Everything
by FloraAlice
Summary: After months of separation, Franziska and Miles finally reunite. This time, they will give each other everything. Rated M for smut. Dedicated to Sea Yu in Chel!


**It's more Wednesday night Fredgeworth smut with FloraAlice! Okay, so THIS one is really smut without plot, whereas the other two have been kind of boarder-line, half-plot fics. This one is just straight to the bedroom, which I'm usually not a fan of, but I promised a gal pal of mine that I'd post this, SO here we are! This fic is dedicated to Sea Yu in Chel, a mega-sweet, die-hard Fredgeworth lover who I hope will enjoy this! Without further ado, here is "Everything" (Note: Was this title a play on my last fic called "Nothing"? Maybe. I mean, they both were Fredgeworth reunion fics.)**

* * *

"Miles Edgeworth, I've been waiting for you for far too long."

After months of separation, with his prosecutorial obligations and her Interpol collaboration, there she was before him: Franziska Von Karma, sprawled out on the bed, on _his_ bed, playing with her whip. The midday sunlight rippled through the window shades, shimmering through the woman's near translucent garb: she wore one of his buttoned-up shirts and lacy snow-colored panties, and only that. Miles inhaled sharply upon taking in this sight, admiring how gorgeous she was. At long last, she was all his.

"Franziska!" he cried, frantically leaping onto the bed, running his hands all over her body, planting hot messy kisses all over her face and neck while receiving the same treatment from her. He hummed his lips against hers, slurring, "my love, my only, my angel, my woman…" He pulled back, smiling as he examined the ring on her finger. "My wife."

"Not yet, fool," she reminded, gazing up at the sparkling diamond. "Only your fiancée."

"That's trivial," he growled, grabbing hold of her defined hips. "I missed you so damn much."

"Of course you did," she grinned softly, "I missed you, too. This house just isn't the same without you."

Taking her kiss once more, he let his eyes skim her body. "Apparently, you felt the same way about this bed."

She scoffed, leaning back against the sheets and pulling him on top of her, wanting to keep their state of proximity. Ruffling his hair, she murmured, "How could I not, Miles Edgeworth, when I've been sleeping alone for the past five months?"

"I have, too," he countered, nuzzling her neck, "but I've managed to survive by thinking about you, about your body, and just…"

"Miles!" she scolded, pecking his forehead, "Don't speak of such vulgar things, you foolish fool!"

"Hmm," he traced her jawline, tugging her face towards his, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've developed quite a dirty mind while we were apart." Smirking, he whispered lowly, "Would you care to guess what I'm thinking of doing to you tonight?" She shook her head, so he pulled her even closer, letting his tongue graze her ear as he answered: "Everything."

Franziska stifled laughter, her body sending a light tremor through their dual beings down to the heart. "Everything?" she taunted, "You are going to do everything to _me_?" Placing a hand on his chest, she shoved him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach with a catty grin. "Have you forgotten who you're dealing with, Miles Edgeworth? I am Franziska von Karma." With that, she grabbed her whip from the mattress, gripping two ends and yanking it taut. "Shall I tie you up and remind you what that means?"

God, he was so in love with this woman. She had her sensitive moments, but she could be so dominating… Part of him wanted to just give in to her, to give her everything she wanted and even more. All the same, he didn't want to abandon his own power just yet.

Edgeworth grabbed the center of the whip and pulled; she refused to let go and therefore collapsed onto his chest with a feminine grunt. His eyes meeting hers, he countered, "As amazing as that would undoubtedly be, I'd prefer to have some control of my own."

"Very well," she sighed, feigning disappointment, then wrapping her arms around his neck. "Miles Edgeworth, you are wearing too many clothes." With that, she began undressing him, undoing layer after layer after layer until he was left only in his shirt and pants. Satisfied for the moment, she scooted back so she could his erection through her panties. Gently resting herself on him, she ground her hips, humming contently.

"Happy?" he smirked.

"Very much so," she purred, lowering her chest onto his and letting her arms rest on either side of his head. "Miles," she commanded, "Take off your shirt."

Nodding, his finger delicately ran down her neck, reaching the collar of her shirt and undoing the first button.

"Foolish fool!" she protested, "I said _your_ shirt!"

"Yes, and this is my shirt that you're wearing, is it not?" he replied smoothly. "I'm simply following orders."

The woman groaned, " _Fick_ _verdammt Logik deine_ to _Holle_ , Miles Edgeworth!"

"I'd rather _Fick verlockende Mushci deine_ to _Himmel_ , Franziska von Karma," he drawled effortlessly.

She was flustered now, but as adorable as that was, it was also dangerous. Her cheeks flushed rosily as she took to unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. In turn, he continued taking off her top as well, letting the comfortable silence warm them.

He should've known he was in for trouble when her hand didn't stop traveling downward after she undid the last button, instead slithering under his remaining clothes. Before he could speak, his head was snapped back, grunting at the sweet sensation of her long fingers stroking down his cock, reaching his tip, rubbing him passionately.

He wasted no time going for her panties, slipping his own hand through the waistband and fingering her clit. Her own moans joined the chorus, as he returned every electrifying feeling she gave him in full. When she stroked his length, he stroked her wetness with equal fervor. When her fingertips rubbed at his foreskin, his thumb found her nub and they both went flying. When she squeezed his base and slowly tugged her hand all the way down him, for every inch she got lower, his fingers pushed deeper into her womanhood. Every motion was quiet and deliberate, with no pointless movements. Their hearts beat together as one, as they kept working until they climaxed together.

They each removed the last of their clothing, and Edgeworth took the opportunity to move on top of her. She submitted easily, trusting that he wanted to please her just as much as himself. He always did, and she loved him for it. His hands traveled to her chest, kneading her globes with tender squeezes. Franziska made sweet cries of delight, sacrificing her pride for something greater and more wonderful. He lowered his head to her breasts, his tongue lapping her right nipple when she called out, expressing her satisfaction.

When he went to repeat the action, her hand stopped him, tilting his face up towards hers. All she had to do was meet his earnest gaze with her hazy azure eyes, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and instantly his lips were on hers again, their tongues colliding and bodies overlapping. Together they embraced in a passionate dance, complete with rolling and kissing and knocking the sheets almost entirely off the bed. When they finally separated, she exhaled the words "I love you" as a desperate sigh, one that he echoed back to her without hesitation.

He prodded her knees apart, lowering himself between them before facing her once more. Smiling, she gave him a nod. Even after all the times they'd done this, he was still so protective, so careful not to take over. Silently, she chimed, _You can do whatever you want with me, you foolish fool. You know I trust you._

Edgeworth leaned in, brushing his lips against her forehead. _Thank you. I need that._ Finally, he entered her stretching wetness in a strong, smooth movement, and was thrilled to find her hips rising to meet his. What followed was a crashing resonance of indescribable pleasure, and a staccatoed "Ah!" They squeezed each other closer, yearning to fully become one. Voice shaking, Miles disclosed, "I-I'd forgotten how amazing this feels."

Franziska responded by moving, always one for action rather than words, by lowering and raising herself once more, sliding his length in and out of her dripping womanhood. As she arched her back and yelped in elation, her message was clear: _As have I_ _._

And thus they went on, loving each other in every sense of the word in every blissful thrust after thrust after thrust. "Ich liebe dich, Milez Edgeworth, FICK!" Franziska managed, her screeches heated with passion. "I love you, Franziska von Karma," he declared through clenched teeth, pressing himself into her.

 _I want to be with you, and only you, in every life ever I live. I don't want there to be another day I don't see your face, and God forbid there's another night when I don't hear you call my name. From now on, nothing matters more. There is only us._

Their song reached its crescendo as Miles suddenly threw his head back and released inside her. Refusing to allow an inch of space between them before she'd reached her limit as well, he lowered a hand to her clit and pleasured her until she came. The moment she did, with a high vocalization piercing the air, he kissed her, first on the neck, then on the cheek, and finally her lips to end their wondrous concurrence of being.

With that, they separated, leaving a gap between their sweat-sticky bodies as they panted unevenly, but still holding hands, as if afraid life would whisk one of them away, should they let go. Ages faded by, before Miles managed, "Franzis-"

"Shhh. Nein."

Minutes flew by wordlessly; at last, Franziska managed, "Sie lassen mich alles fühlen, Miles Edgeworth." The other prosecutor grinned, squeezing her hand as her declared, "You are my everything, Franziska von Karma."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Why do I feel like Miles _would_ use smarmy logic tricks like the whole "it's my shirt your wearing" thing in bed!? Is this just me? Regardless, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
